nationcreationfandomcom-20200213-history
The Conjoiners
The Conjoiners was a country in Nation Creation that was based in outer space. They were noted for their fast expansion rate. History The Conjoiners where formed by the Merge of the Eldarian and Rodinian nations into a single entity, ruled co-operatively by Quill and Ranthar Wane. They swiftly made a name for themselves as they produced highly advanced tech and were very willing to wipe anyone who got in their way off the map. Their mercenary nature was unveiled when Joe invaded Luimnigh. The Conjoiners provided Joe with operation "Boomstick", a surefire way of destroying Luimnigh's army. Boomstick was later unveiled to be a specialized nanite, christened "Cookiecutter," that was spread via water supply into an organism's bloodstream. Once in, the nanites would identify if the target was one of the two genetically engineered beings that Luimnigh used in his military. If so, then the nanites would then kill the targeted beings. Their later exploits include, but are not limited to the destruction of hundreds of planets for mining, the massacre of Luimnigh's space empire with one shot and the legendary destruction of Signar with heat Resistant Chocolate. Geography The Conjoiners owned two primary planets in the CGI system, Arda and Rodina. They also controlled the Pern Star system and multiple constellations. Politics The Conjoiners were ruled in halves. Specifically, they were the Eldarian half and the Rodinian half. Other details are not available. Economy Due to the Hive mind nature of the Conjoiners the nation was mostly a perfected socialist order. Demographics Many races inhabited the Conjoiners Empire, foremost of whom are the Eldar elves and Rodinian humans, but later races include Halo Covenant races, Transformer like beings, sentient AI, and others. Military Units Grunts Light infantry. Cybernetically and biologically enhanced. Meant to swarm the enemy. Drones Light infantry. Essentially airborne grunts. Impersonator Droid Alpha class construct. Able to brain scan people and imitate their form making them perfect for spying operations. Rustan Infantry General medium infantry. Uses the Rustan suit v7 which is a modified version of the Spartan v7 suit. Cybernetically and biologically enhanced. The rustan suit v7 has all the features of the Spartan v7 suit but also includes * Crystace gauntlets * Anti-gravity pack for flight and to increase the suits strength * Suit servos to increase strength * Full environmental protection * HUD system * Personal nanotech repair system * Telekinesis gauntlet * Flammenwerfer outlet ( Because you don't want a flamethrower contained in your suit) * Communications array * Transporter beacon * Laser designator * Inbuilt repulsors as a secondary weapon * Inbuilt weaponry * Tesla generator (Essentially a plasma core) * Improved camouflage Weapons used includes gyrojets, distruptors, micromissiles, blasters, pulse weaponry, lasers, gauss guns, gamma ray weapons, gluon gun and others. Spec ops Essentially super-rustans. Use versions of the rustan suit with phasing, hush corner and stealth tech. Medium Infantry. B1 battle droid Mass producible combat droid. Beta class construct. Linked communications, self contained AI, sophisticated sensors. Gamma ray gun as primary weapon. Vastly improved from the star wars films. Around the level of a well trained human but slightly more durable. Light Infantry. May use other weaponry and act as a pilot. Can fold up for storage. B2 super battle droid Mass producible combat droid. Beta class construct. Essentially a b1 battle droid with two intergrated gamma ray guns with vastly improved armour and greater strength. Medium infantry. May use other weaponry and act as a pilot. Can fold up for storage. B3 Ultra battle droid Mass producible combat droid. Beta class construct. Essentially a b2 battledroid on steroids. Intergrated blasters, gamma ray guns and sonic weaponry. May use other weaponry. Heavy infantry. Can fold up for storage. BX Battle droid commando Mass producible advanced combat droid. Alpha class construct. Essentially a massively improved b1. More advanced sensors, greater intelligence, more dangerous, more humanoid shape, stealth, much faster, durable and stronger than the average b1 droid. Much more expensive. Hush corner featured.Light infantry. Can fold up for storage. Droideka Alpha class construct. Features a very strong shield and two dual heavy distruptors. Heavy infantry. Dwarf spider droid Beta class construct. Main armament is a large laser cannon. Designed to support infantry in Urban operations. Heavy infantry. Chameleon droid Beta class construct. Contains a tri-laser cannon and 24 military grade mines as well as a cloaking device. Heavy infantry. IT-O Interrogator Beta class construct . Torture/interrogation droid. An evil black floating sphere floating at head height and about a foot in diameter. Features include arc emitter, joint cripplers, sonic torture devices, flesh peelers, bone fragmentators, acid jets, drug injectors, chemical turret, electroshock assembly, searing flesh pincer. One of the most feared robots in existence. Light infantry. Crab droid Beta class construct. For use on difficult terrain, twin blaster and a bubble projector are its armament. Heavy infantry. Turret droid Beta class construct. Walking turret. Advanced targeting system. Armament: Pulse cannon. Heavy infantry Ig-100 magnaguard Alpha class construct. Very advanced combat droid. Variable armament, incredibly advanced sensors and targeting system. Highly durable, personal shield, may use any type of weaponry. Made of an advanced alloy that resists most attacks. Capable of surviving decapitation. Medium infantry. Dark eye probe droid Remote controlled/beta class construct. Stealthy recon droid. Variable armament, advanced sensors. Advanced stealth. Often used in conjunction with spec ops. Light infantry. IG-88 sniper/assassin Alpha class construct. Perfect for assassinations and sniping. Very advanced combat droid. Better than the IG-100. Made of an advanced alloy that resists most attacks. Cloaking and stealth standard. Various inbuilt weapons and can use external ones. Medium Infantry Colicoid Infiltrator-series droid Beta class construct. Used to infiltrate enemy bases. Perfect cloaking and stealth. Features hush corner and various other inbuilt weaponry. About 4 foot long when fully deployed. Able to climb, grappling hook and has a personal shield generator and a repair suite. Light infantry Buzz droid Gamma class construct. Launched from a missile. Designed to sabotage enemy space vehicles. 2 of these make up a light infantry unit Octuptarra combat tri-droid Beta class construct. Designed for ambushes and to disperse biological weapons. As well as the sprayer also features 3 laser cannons. Heavy infantry. FIII Footman droid Alpha class construct. Very advanced droid. Features stealth, shields, a body made out of a very rare alloy which deflects most hits, stealth and cloaking as well as inbuilt weaponry. Only 3 are known to exist. Medium Infantry. 21-b Medical droid Alpha class construct. Medical droid. What more is there to say. Medium infantry R-2 Utility droid. Beta class construct. Utility droid. What more is there to say. Light infantry. Cybermen A human brain with cybernetic implants inside a powered suit. Used in conjunction with Autons and weeping angels. The Autons and Angels kidnap humans who are then converted to cybermen and serve in our ranks until they are destroyed. Features a reinforced steel suit and a laser cannon as armament. Medium infantry. Autons Animated polymers that can change their shape and colour to imitate large plastic objects such as shop window mannequins, dust bins and the like. They then effectively come to life and kill/kidnap people to be used as cybermen. light-heavy infantry. Daleks Beta level construct. Self destruct device included. Force field. Multi-purpose manipulator arm. Swiveling mid-section allowing 360 degrees of fire. Able to fly and hover using an anti-grav unit. Armed with a gun stick (essentially a death ray). Heavy infantry Weeping angel An organism that is unknown whether it is living or dead, machine or something else. The outer layer is made up of nanites that can form a stone like substance within seconds. These creatures are able to shift their form to imitate statues. Uses sensors so that whenever someone is looking at it, it activates its stoneskin. Used to kidnap people for conversion to cybermen. Medium Infantry. Sentinel Beta class construct. Designed to protect military installations. Floats about 2 meters off the ground. Armed with a powerfSOul beam weapon that is effective against shields and armour. Also has a pulse weapon that can be used for non-lethal purposes. Light infantry. “Striker” main battle Tank The workhorse of the conjoiner force. Crewed vehicle. Has a shield. Three operating modes. Offensive, Defensive, lockdown. In offensive mode shields and propulsion are at normal levels. In defensive, shields are increased by 50% at the expense of propulsion. In Lockdown mode shields receive 95% of the power that should be going to propulsion. Uses an anti-gravity unit as propulsion. Height above ground is usually 1 meter but it can cruise at up to 15 meters and stay at 100m above the ground for short periods of time. Featuring advanced targeting, sensors , communication suite and HUD systems, such as having all friendly units displayed minimizing friendly fire incidents. Amphibious. Able to be deployed from Assault carriers. The main armament is a downsized Rion cannon with an under slung railgun. Secondary armaments are a light pulse cannon and a gyrojet turret firing “smart” bullets. Defenses include Shielding, deployable anti-laser defense, anti-projectile system, zero point armor and a shot detection system. Comprehensive NBC system. Features our nanite repair system to perform maintenance and battlefield repairs. “Earth shaker” Artillery You want something blown up, from really really far away these are the guys you talk to. The Earthshaker is capable of firing Micro-thor rounds as an anti-space weapon, Gamma burst shells as an anti-infantry, standard high-explosive rounds and variable yield blaster rounds as multi-purpose. The gun is capable of both direct and indirect fire. As a secondary weapon it has a gluon gun primarily anti-infantry. In its direct fire mode can be used as a tank destroyer. Uses an anti-gravity unit identical to the striker’s. Also features offensive, defensive and lockdown modes (standard for my vehicles unless stated otherwise). Amphibious. Able to be deployed from Assault carriers. Defenses include a shot detection system and shielding. Comprehensive NBC system. Features our nanite repair system to perform maintenance and battlefield repairs.Category:Player Nations Category:Nation Creation Category:Former Nations Category:Glock Category:Wayne Category:Developing Articles Category:Quill